


Help me through the night

by Michelle04lovesCake



Category: She-Ra - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle04lovesCake/pseuds/Michelle04lovesCake
Summary: The steam grotto seems to be a great place to get frisky
Relationships: Catra/Adora
Kudos: 29





	Help me through the night

How Adora and Catra have ended up here of all places Adora didn't know. And how Catra and her had ended up in this... situation also was a riddle yet to be figured out. But as Catra's rough tongue swirled over Adoras nipples she found that she didn't care, not even at all. Because she began to throb and throb and throb. The hot water and the steam seemed to swallow her whole. "Catra..." she uttered just before one of the more obscene sounds left her mouth. "Oh fuck, oh fuck". For one split second she asked herself if this was a good place to be doing this. And then she felt Catra's hand move further down her body after it had kneaded her other breast for some time now. Fuck it, it's in the middle of the night and mystacore is a proper little place. Nobody would come in.  
Firmly she grabbed Catras hips and flipped them over. Adora now being the one to sit on Catra's lap. Who had let go of her nipple to stare up at her. Eyes big and sending a clear message: I want you.  
"Impatient much huh Adora?"  
"I figured I'd speed things up a little." Adora said while slipping her hand inside Catras underwear. Laying it above her core just to look up one last time to check in on Catra. Pure lust soothed out of her eyes as she leaned closer to whisper in Adoras ear.  
" Fuck me open Adora. Take until we become one." Adora moved to do just that. If the water weren't to hide all evidence of their activity's Adora was sure she'd dive into glistening folds. But like this she could only feel Catra throb under her hands as she began to slowly rub against her clit. Circling it at first in a regular pattern but then becoming sloppy as she herself moved to rub her own core on Catras thigh. Back and forth not sure if her sex being clothed meant that she experienced more friction or less. Less she decided while pulling away to do away with both of their clothes. She had barely ripped down her own underwear when Catra grabbed her, mouth hot on her throat and her hands desperately pushing to get Adoras Hands back on her sex.  
Enough foreplay she decided as she slipped a finger into her. Mewling softly Catra herself took to rubbing her clit furiously. "More Adora, fuck please more." and more Adora intended to give her. A second finger slipping inside. With dread Adora though about their strap, laying uselessly in their room where she couldn't use it. So she took to the magic her fingers could do. Long and lean... curving them sinfully as Catra liked to put it. Driving up into Catra again and again as her breath left her in short puffs. Telling Adora just how much each push must arrive. Pounding against her walls, driving her to the brink and fingerling her open. Slowly Adora wound her second hand to her own sex, driving in two fingers and while she finally, finally got to feel her own pleasure while Catra moaned into her ears, almost seeming to get Adora to short circuit the position got uncomfortable with two hands rubbing up between them and separating them. Catra took to setting up her hands against Adoras chest and kissed her hotly.  
"You know what to do." she moaned between two kisses.  
"The- ah the strap is up in our room. Maybe we should get out-"  
That got Catra to momentarily halten. "I need you and I need you know. You know what to do." she moved up to look at Adora to peer into her eyes. "Use your... imagination." and then it clicked.  
Giggling Adora pressed a kiss to Catras nipples which seemed just a little bit harder than just a second ago. "Catra- I would never abuse my role as She-ra like that, never uh uh." a mischievous smirk settled on Catra's lips when she recognized her joking tone.  
"Oh really, then I must have imagined what we did in the gardens a week ago and during our honeymoon and let's of course never forget that victory celebration where you-" Adora didn't let her finish. Already having taken to focusing herself on summoning her sword and then transforming it into the image they had twisted and tweaked until they were both drooling at the sight. Not long and not particularly thick but with a second attachment pointing into Adoras direction. The little nub that would be in her own throbbing sex in hopefully just a minute. The water dripped down from her as she raised to stand. She felt Catra looking at her. Her exposed areas. Her breasts in particular, she probably left a hicked or two before. Adora stepped into the harness, and carefully slipped the nub pointing at her inside her own hole. Moaning in the process. Looking at Catra while she did it only to find her on her knees, hands driving up harshly into herself with her fingers. "Hurry Adora." hurry, oh God and how she hurried at that sight. Knees trembling when she lowered herself back into the water. Catra on her in an instant, pushing Adora against the edges of the tub and mounting her. She rubbed herself on Adoras hard length. Gliding over it in the process rocking the nub already in Adora back and forth. Adora reached up the still her hips. Looking up into Catras fogged up eyes. "Ride me... please Catra I want to be inside you. Feel myself pound into you. Split you open just like you like it." Halfway through Catra had already scrambled up to hover above the length hiding just under the waters surface. Carefully Adora lined it up with Catras throbbing sex who then slowly went to lower herself on it. As soon as the tip was in Adora felt her own strap pushing farther in. Both of them turning to moan as if they just got to taste water after a day long trek through the crimson waste. Catra stilled, being careful around the curve of the strap, rocking her hips gently in order to push more and more into her waiting sex. Adora waiting patiently, the gentle rocking also being received back on her part as she leaned back to enjoy Catra fucking herself gently on her strap. Then they had made it through the curve, allowing Catra to finally slide down completely. Their hips meeting prompting Adora to open her eyes to be greeted with Catra just closing them. Adora watched her. Knowing she adjusted. Maybe even waiting until the cool toy that had just disappeared into her sex warmed up. Warm just from her juices dripping down on it. Adora had to fight not to thrust up at that thought. Instead she be an fantasizing. She would take Catra in this tub, on the floor, against the wall. Maybe even underwater. Adora turned to eye the water carefully. Was it deep enough? But before Adora could find an answer Catra began to move up the strap, taking Adora by surprise. Barely having time until Catra slammed herself down on it again.  
"Fuck good girl." Adora pressed out to spur Catra on. Pushing her hips up to meet Catras hips during the next thrust. Lust took over. There was no rhythm, no control. Only Catra, catra, catra and her warm and wet heat that hovered over Adora.  
Grabbing her by the hips Adora turned to heave them both out of the tub. Never letting the toy slip out. Catra hugged her shoulders, the tip pushing into her walls, deeper than before. Stepping out of the tub and laying Catra out gently on their towels. The strap sliding out a bit which prompted Catra to cry out and try to get closer again. Now on top Adora didn't hesitate. She readjusted her grip, drew out of Catra a bit only to slam back in. Again and again. Drawing moan after moan out of Catra. Then turning to draw out each time just a little bit more until with each and every thrust the entire length from tip to base got pushed back into Catra's dripping hole. Now that her juices weren't immediately carried away with the water Adora could plunge into it with her fingers to first shove them into her own mouth. Because she had been desperate to taste Catra. And then to coat her fingers and circle them on Catras Clit. Mewling under her, breath coming out on shorter puffs each thrust. And Adora went faster and deeper with each thrust, being spurred in by the sounds her wife was making. And trying to get as much friction into her own pussy. When she could feel Catra clamping down harder on the strap she gave it her all, driving her wife over the edge by furiously rubbing down on her clit and then letting go to drape herself over Catra just as she liked while still driving into her wildly. Apparently the change of position did it because after a few thrusts Catra screamed Adoras name into the empty room, it halling back around them. Gently rocking her hips Adora helped Catra ride out her orgasm. After she turned to turn them on their sides, careful to still not let the strap slide out. Adora knew that Catra always liked to keep it inside for a little bit. But after a few seconds Adora couldn't stop herself from rubbing her legs together. Still seeking friction after not having finished. Which Catra noticed. Wordlessly she turned to remove the strap first from her sex and then from Adoras hips. Kissing Adoras stomach as she slid it from her legs. The nub leaving Adora left her number than before. When it left her she whined desperately. "shh my love, I know I know but it's only going to get better from here. Adora caught herself nodding. Waiting a bit as she heard Catra throw the toy away. Tensing up when she felt her laying down next to her on the towels. Then feeling Catras slender Hands caressing her sex gently before cupping it and kissing Adora. A hot kiss which almost distracted Adora enough in order to not make her feel the two fingers slipping inside her. Already stretched out enough from the strap so that it didn't hurt. This time it was gentle and slow. Catras fingers drawing in and out of her in deep thrusts. Occasionally curving her fingers to which Adora moaned deeply each time. But the real fun was yet to come. When Adora gave Catra the okay to go harder the fingers withdrew. Adora clinging to Catra as she stood up to retrive the strap on. Not even giving herself the time to put it on she sat down on the edge of their tub showing Adora to prop up one leg up next to her her hips and then turning to insert the toy into Adoras sex. Watching it disappear each time. Encouraging Adora on as she almost went limp over her. Putting her mouth on her breasts again which made Adora moan and bury her hands in Catras hair as the toy was relentlessly pushed up up up.  
Catra felt Adoras cum on her thighs before Adora even let herself let out her longest and most high pitched scream yet. If there was a word or a name hidden in it neither could tell. Both turning to breathe against each others necks and then entering the bathtub again together to wash away all evidence of what had happened. And then they stayed for a little while. And then Adora again turned to cup Catras warm sex. And Catra again settled on Adoras thighs. Rubbing herself and then sometime they did end up in their room to finally be able to use... other things they had brought with themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
